Forbidden Tryst
by shoret
Summary: Draco and Ginny can't seem to get enough of each other, but will these two stubborn people finally admit their feelings? Cover art link in my profile! DM/GW Complete!


DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTFTFT

Forbidden Tryst

FTFTFT

The silent hallway made the beating of her heart sound louder and faster. Her hands were clammy and her adrenaline was spiked. The fear of getting caught and the knowledge that this affair was unsanctioned only made her more anxious to meet him. The closer Ginny came to the dungeons the colder the air got and the more feverish she became. Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't supposed to get this close to each other. Weasleys and Malfoys were only suppose to feel disdain for each other. Draco wasn't nice, considerate, or a gentleman; things a good Gryff should want. He was raw power and wickedness and Ginny couldn't deny him. After each encounter Ginny promises herself that she won't meet Draco again yet inevitably she finds herself making this solitary trek night after night and just like every other night she stops in front of the secret door and hesitates. She doesn't want to need Draco like she does. She wants to be able to love sweet innocent Harry. She finds the cracked stone and taps it with her wand. The crack splits farther until a door is revealed. She has to enter even though her mind screams at her to go back to her dorm and forget about this Malfoy foolishness.

FTFTFT

Draco was waiting for Ginny again. No matter what time they planned to meet she was always late. It annoyed him; many things about Ginny annoyed him like the fact that she couldn't hide her emotions and the fact that she was constantly brushing her hair out of her face. It was these things that reminded him that they were different and couldn't be together outside of this room. Malfoys were prompt and a Malfoy would never fidget, but when it came to Ginny he didn't care. Not only did Draco not care about her unrefined habits but he wanted the school, at least the male population, to know that she was his, bad habits and all. The knowledge that he wanted people to know that she was his was what really upset him. He had learnt to deal with it. Draco leaned against the single table as he surveyed the world they had made for themselves. It was small, but it was clean and secret so he couldn't really complain. There was a table over against a wall that had two chairs, an old bookshelf with even older books, and one twin sized bed. Draco often wondered how they would both sleep comfortably on the little bed. Would she snuggle up into his chest while he slept on his back or would they both sleep on their sides and mold into one another? He knew he would never find out. Ginny would never stay the night. She was ashamed to be with him; he could see it in her eyes every night as she left. He really wished she could hide her emotions just so he wouldn't have to see her regret. Every night as she leaves he promises himself that he will ask her to stay the night. He never does. It is pathetic that she can bring a Malfoy to even think about asking for something yet she does. She has an inner pureness and innocence that makes even a Malfoy believe that what ever she chooses to give is precious and worth savoring.

He hears her footsteps coming close to the door and makes himself look the patented Slytherin bored when really his skin is getting warm. She is like a drug. Her lips are his heroine and he needs a fix. It's an ego crush when he hears her pause at the door like she does every night, but all is forgotten when she walks through the door. She is all things good and she looks the part to the T. She is so pure yet she lets him taint her and that is why he loves, needs, craves her. Because she lets him have her. She smiles at him and pushes her hair behind one ear. She is forever playing with her hair. He smirks while pushing off of the table and walking over to her.

They don't share words just kisses and caresses. Both are too proud and stubborn to admit the emotion they feel so they let their bodies express what their voices can't. His hands roam down her sides before they come to rest lightly on her hips. She moans his name under her breathe: her invitation for him to continue. He accepts as he pulls her flush against him. Their fingers dig into each other as they join. They fly higher and higher until they shatter into a million pieces. Floating back to Earth, they lay on the small bed both trying to regain their breathing. Draco looks over at Ginny gathering the courage to ask her to stay when she gets up and starts to gather her clothes. She kisses him one last time before she leaves just a quietly as she came, eyes downcast.

FTFTFT

Ginny rushes down the corridor to catch the seventh year charms class as they exit. She tells herself that it is just to meet up with Ron, Hermione, and Harry faster but she knows that is a lie. Her stomach fills with butterflies with just the thought of seeing Draco. The door opens right as she approaches and unfortunately the Golden Trio along with Neville are the first out of the class. Ron is the first to see her, "Hey Ginny ready to go to lunch?"

Ginny looks into the class room one more time before turning to her brother, "Yeah let's go. I'm starving." She'll have to catch Draco later. The group of Gryffindors started walking down the hall, but was interrupted a few moments later by a very familiar voice.

Ginny felt a melting sensation in her stomach when she heard him; even if he was sneering, "Well well well, what have we here? Looks like the littlest weasel has finally grown up." Draco stroked her cheek before adding, "Come see me if you want something better than Boy Wonder over there, Gin." With that he walked past her and a stunned group of Gryffs. Ginny watched as he left and decided that Draco Malfoy didn't walk: he prowled. His every move was calculated, graceful, and restrained power. She shivered in excitement for the upcoming rendezvous: he had just set up a meeting in their room for tonight.

Ron finally broke out of his stupor and started yelling about disemboweling a certain ferret. Some things would never change. Ginny just sighed; she could barely believe her relationship with Draco how was anyone else supposed too? Did Draco even feel the same? Ginny needed a sign.

FTFTFT

Draco and Ginny collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. Each night they met they grew more and more frenzied. They were almost violent in some of their actions due to the unaired baggage they carried. Draco was going to prove to Ginny that he was nothing to be ashamed of, that he was great at what he did for her. All the while Ginny was desperately trying to fill the void that had been growing inside of her with their physical interaction. They would seek each other out in the hallways more and more frequently each time becoming increasingly flirtatious and sexual in nature finally culminating in today's run in with Snape who after seeing Ginny pushed up against the wall by Draco demanded they leave his dungeons at once if they were to continue carrying on in such a disgusting and vomitous manner. They needed to start controlling themselves; the problem was neither could stop which was why they were in their hide out again.

Ginny got up and started to gather her clothes like she did every night and just like every night Draco wanted her to stay. She was about to start getting dressed when the words slipped out of his mouth, "Don't go."

Ginny's head whipped around to face him as she completely froze. Her eyes were the size of saucers as she processed what he requested. If the room had been any louder she wouldn't have heard his whispered words. This was it, this was her sign she had been waiting for.

Draco lay on his back in complete shock. Had he really said that out loud? What would she do? Would she stay or would she just leave? If she left would she ever come back? Would he want her too? This was one of the few times that his Slytherin mask fell away and he was horrified if she would accept him. Everyone could be forced to accept a Malfoy, but he wanted her to accept Draco, just Draco.

Ginny dropped her clothes walked back over to the bed and laid down next to him with her head pillowed on his chest and one of her legs thrown over his. She felt him breathe a sigh and kiss her head. She smiled. Draco had finally let her in. She moved closer to him as his arm pulled her in.

Ginny was already asleep as Draco started to drift off. He smiled down at her head before closing his eyes his final thought being she stayed.

FTFTFT

A/N: I just finished my first D/G fanfic! Hoot! Go team. Please tell me what you think; I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
